Pretty In Blue
by Salty Ketchup
Summary: Karamatsu never thought he'd ever fall in love. That was until met Taylor on a shopping errand that really changed his life. Taylor isn't your average boy. In fact that's just the problem. Taylor has a secret; he was born in the body of a female.But when a cetain someone finds out, things become 100% more interesting.
1. Chapter 1 : First Encounters

Karamatsu was sitting in his living-room, admiring his beautiful face in his handheld mirror, when Osomatsu suddenly rushed Into the room. "Oi, Karamatsu! I need you to stop by the grocery store real quick."

"Huh? Why? Does mom need something?" Karamatsu set his mirror down, ready for whatever it was that needed to be picked up.

"Yeah, but dad needs me to take care of some things for him too and everyone else is gone. So, I need your help instead. " Osomatsu crossed his arms and sighed. He'd rather ask Fappy-matsu to take care of this then the most painful man on earth. But, with Choromatsu out doing God knows what, he really didn't have a choice.

Karamatsu smirked as he stood up. "But of course my dear bruzza.~ The most amazing of us brothers will take care of this errand~" Karamatsu chuckled as he placed his sunglasses on only to turn around and see Osomatsu gone.

"Oh, he must have already started his chores for dad.."

Karamatsu left the house five minutes later after he got he ready and walked down the convenience store. It was a fairly warm day, but just cold enough to wear just his jacket and his sparkly blue shirt. His sunglasses rested on the top of his head as he entered the convenience store. He sighed as he looked over the racks of magazines, picking one up and looking it over, the male fashion models catching his eyes the most.

He read the magazine as he walked and gathered the items, not realizing that someone was infront of him. He bumped into someone and dropping his basket of groceries into the floor. The mysterious person he bumped into also dropped his groceries and was frantically tryed picking up the items. Karamatsu helped pick up the items on the floor.

"I'm so sorry, I was reading something and wasn't watching where I was go-"

The person interrupted him. "Don't worry about it, it's okay.."

Karamatsu looked up from the floor. He blushed slightly as he saw a relatively small and cute boy infront of him. The boy looked embarrassed and Karamatsu could understand why. The male had in his arms a Yaoi manga. Karamatsu couldn't help starring at him. He then put on his painful exterior and stood up, giving this man all his charm. He extended his hand in a princely way and placed his sunglasses on his face.

"But I can't help but worry about such a cute young Prince like yourself, my Karamatsu Boy~"

The male blinked before laughing and taking his hand like a princess.

"Oh, but you can't let this Karamatsu Boy to let his Senpai to worry over such things~"

Karamatsu just blinked and his whole face blushed a dark red. D-Did this boy just flirt with me? Wait...is this flirting?!

The male smiled and shook Karamatsu's hand. "I'm Taylor. And by how you addressed me, I'm guessing your name is Karamatsu?"

Karamatsu smiles back and nodded. "Yes, my name is Karamatsu. Great observation Tierā-Kohai. Hm..your name sounds feign, where are you from if you don't mind me asking?"

Taylor blushed a bit and made an uneasy face. "A-America.." He said softly, embarrassed that he was from such a lazy and far country. Karamatsu noticed the uneasiness in Taylor's face and patted his head. "Hey, don't worry. America seems to be a pretty cool place. I might visit there someday." Taylor eased up a little and walked him Karamatsu to the check out counter.

They both placed their things on the counter, bought their things, and walked outside. As they continued walking, they introduce themselves to each other. Karamatsu learned that Taylor was an 20 year old man struggling to become a cartoonist. Taylor giggled however when Karamatsu told him he was a NEET in life. Karamatsu stoped as he realized they walked all the way to his house.

"Is something wrong?"

" Um, okay, I'm going to be honest with you on this. I have five identical brothers who all can be... a little bit much. So brace yourself."

Taylor just laughed alittle as they entered into Karamatsu's home. They entered the living-room where all his brothers were, each of them doing their own little thing. But just as the two makes entered the room, the boys crowed around Taylor like a plate of fresh peeled and sliced pears.

"Karamatsu-nissan who's your new friend?" Jyushimatsu asked as he hugged the shorter male.

Taylor gave Karamatsu a look, signaling him to get Jyushimatsu off as it made him uncomfortable. Osomatsu looked Taylor up and down as Karamatsu pried his little off the torso of the young man. "Yeah, did you get a boyfriend or something?" Karamatsu and Taylor's faces grew fifty shades of red and looked at each other awkwardly.

"Wh-What?! No! I just met him, if anything he's my friend!" The two boys talked at the same time, causing Osomatsu to crack up laughing. Choromatsu smacked him upside the head "Osomatsu-nissan, leave them alone." Osomatsu scoffed "Can you at least let us ask you questions?" Taylor thought for a second and then sat on the couch in the living-room. "Sure, I guess that can't hurt"

"What's your name?"

"Taylor."

"How old are you?"

"20."

"Do you like baseball?"

"Kinda, I don't really know anything about sports, heh"

"Do you like cats?"

"Well..nah, cats don't like me because I'm more of a dog person."

"Do you have a job?"

"Um, no but I am working hard to be a cartoonist."

"Where are you from Teirā?"

"America"

"You're cute, so, do I have a chance with you?"

"Eh?!"

Taylor blushed a dark crimson red at Osomatsu's question as he just laughed. "Your reactions just make you even more adorable! What I ment is do we have a chance at sex?" Kara and Choro were about to smack Osomatsu on the head but refrained from doing so.

Taylor gave him the scariest look he had ever seen. Even more so than Ichimatsu's. "I am not fucking cute." Osomatsu just winked at him while giving a small laugh. Taylor stood up from the couch and went to the door.

"I'd like to stay but I should head home. I don't want to leave my sister there alone for to long." He said letting out a small laugh. Karamatsu let out a dramatic pose " I hope to see you again my karamatsu Boy~"

Taylor giggled and bowed "Of course you will. After all, you can't expect this prince to not have his knight~"

And with that last remark, he left. Leaving a very flushed karamatsu.


	2. Chapter 2 : Thinking About Him

Karamatsu's P.O.V.

I layed sparled on the surface of the couch. It's been a week since I met Tierā-Kohai and, for some odd reason, he was all I could think about.

The way Tierā moved. The way he talked. And the look he gives when he's flustered. It's all so adorable! His beautiful brown eyes, soft skin, plump pink lips - Oh my Lord ... I couldn't be falling for him could I?

WHAT?!?!?!?

No way! We just met! Plus..we're both guys!

I felt a small tap on my forehead and as I opened my eyes I noticed all my brothers were starring at me.

"Um..yes?" The looks I was getting wasn't something I was used to. They all looked generally concerned about me. No, they probably just want your lazy ass to get off the couch.

"K-Karamatsu-Nissan...are you okay?" Jyushimatsu spoke up, the question startling me. Ptfff, as if they truly cared whether I was okay or not.

"Yeah, are you sick or something? Your face is all red." Osomatsu held up my mirror and sure enough my face was as red as a tomato. Great, so this is what happens when you think about a cutie for several hours.

I laughed nervous and waved my hand to shoo away the mirror. "Ptfff, yeah! I'm fine!" My words jumble together and instead of saying what I wanted, it just sounds like gibberish.

Osomatsu smirks cockly as he exclaims, "Were you thinking of Tierā-Kun?~" I stiffend and didn't say anything. H-How? How did he know what I was thinking? I fiddle with my thumbs, trying with all my might to ignore the heat rising in my cheeks.

Osomatsu gave a little laugh "Yep, our painful brother is smittened." he said as turning to the rest of them. Ichimatsu scratched his chin "Huh...Shittymatsu is crushing on a boy? That's new.." His raspy voice dragged as he sat in his usual corner.

My face was the shade of the sunset as I quickly stood up. "I do not have a crush on him! He's my friend, he's a NEET just like us! Look, just because he might have a cute laugh or beautiful eyes doesn't mean I want to lock lips with him!" My voice started to rise in the middle of my exclamation. Things were only looking bad from there.

My phone began to ring from across the table but before I could even answer, Todomatsu grabbed it. He gave me a sly smirk as he answered my cell phone in an imitation of my voice. "Yes, Karamatsu speaking ~"

I reached over to snatch my phone away from him, fearing he was going to make a fool out me to the person on the other end. He avoided my reach and continued talking. "Why hello Tierā-Kohai, how is my favourite Karamatsu Boy doing today?~"

H-He's courting him?! Oh this is bad! And embarrassing! I freaked and charged him only to have Jyushimatsu tackle me down. "Why of course you can come over my lovely prince. Oh! And make sure to wear something...revealing.~" He then hung up the phone, giggling as he did so.

Jyushimatsu got off of me just as I had begun to freak out even more. H-He's coming over again? H-He actually wants to come over for a second time? The thought astonished me. I had for sure believed that Tierā wouldn't want to come back after meeting my brothers. But now I have to worry about not making a complete fool out of myself in front of my new friend.

Ugh...this might be harder than I thought..


	3. Chapter 3 : The Moving Out

Taylor's P.O.V.

I smiled silly, laying on my bed as I starred at the number Karamatsu gave prior this week. This whole week we've been bumping into each other. It kept happening so much that Karamatsu just decided to give me his number.

And there I was, smiling like an idiot.Truly stupid looking. Why couldn't get this guy out of my mind?!

Truly this was a fluke. I couldn't be in love can I? No. He's a dude so he more than likely doesn't feel the same way. There's no problem with liking a guy though. I've liked guys before..but, they've all been dicks and sociopaths. Love is not my strong suit. As I stared at the slip of paper a voice called out my name, bringing me out of my drunkard state.

It was my father.

What did he want?

I slipped on my white hoodie, covering up my chest perfectly. I hated it when people saw it. My breasts. The part of my body that was wrong. Sighing, I left my room, ready to face the family that has yet to accept me for being not only a Transgender...but gay as well.

I walked into the living room, my father and mother sitting on the couch with disappointed looks on their faces. "Is everything okay? Mom? Dad?"

My parents looked at me with the most hatred I had ever gotten. "This phase you're going through needs to stop. Now." I blinked a few times before anger rose up my body. I stayed as calm as I could and replied briefly, "It's not a phase."

My dad shook his head and brought out a bag filled with my binders. He walked over to our fireplace, a nice hot fire already blazing. "I've tried to be fair with you and keep my patience. But this stupid little thing you're trying to prove has to stop. This is the only thing that's going to get through to you." The next thing next thing I knew, my father throws the bag imo the fire, burning them all.

"NO!" I reached out to grab it out of the fire but my mom grabs ahold of me first, yanking me away from the fire that is destroying the only thing that makes me feel more of a man. I broke free from her grasp and went over to the fireplace, buckling down to my knees and sobbing.

"HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" I screamed at the as I stood up, the tears still streaming down my face. Before they could even get out an answer, I stormed into my room to pack.

I couldn't stand living there anymore. It was suffocating and I was obviously not welcomed for the way I am. I packed some clothes, a charger with my phone, and, of course, my sketchbook with some writing utensils. I could worry about the other stuff later. My parents we're still in the living room when I brushed past them and stormed out of the house.

I walked as far as the park before realizing...I didn't have a place to stay. I sighed as I took a seat at a bench near the playground. Putting my hands on my pockets, I noticed a slip of paper laying in the inside of one. My heart raced as an idea popped into my brain. My hands shook as I dialled Karamatsu's number.

I took a deep breath as it rang twice before hearing a voice on the other end. "Yes, Karamatsu speaking ~" I tried not to giggle form Totty's impersonation of Kara. You shit head you.

I cleared my throat and said "Hello, it's me, Taylor." Some shifting and a gasp could be heard on the background and right after I ask if I could come over, a loud crash came from the other end. Poor Karamatsu, his brothers are probably giving him a hard time..

As we both hung up, I grabbed my things and headed for Karamatsu's home, taking a deep breath as I knocked on the door.


End file.
